


This Isn't Working

by FancifulRivers



Series: Occasion a Day Competition Stories [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Break Up, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Luna break up. For good.</p>
<p>(The prompt had to be a Taylor Swift song, I picked "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together")</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Working

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own HP.

"Don't you think this whole in a relationship out of a relationship thing isn't working?" Luna asked brightly, her fingers busy with some complicated embroidery of what looked like an erumpent horn.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, blinking. "I thought it was-"

"Not really," Luna shook her head, a sad look crossing her face. She set aside her project, murmuring something about Blibbering Humdingers, and stood up.

They'd gotten together just out of Hogwarts, the blood barely washed off Neville's face and Luna darning up the tears in her stockings with unraveled threads from his robes. He had a thing for plants and she did, too. He liked finding creatures that shouldn't exist for her. She liked putting on music and dancing around his flat in her bare feet, humming dreamily along with the music until he joined her.

He did have a habit of forgetting to talk to her for weeks at a time, caught up in research of his latest project, but she did the same thing, so it was all right, wasn't it? His brow furrowed uncertainly as he followed her into the living room. Apparently not.

"Neville," Luna started, then sighed. "Don't you think we make much better friends?" she asked with uncharacteristic bluntness.

"We make amazing friends," Neville said, pretending great interest in the toes of his shoes. "But- well-" Redness suffused his face.

"You deserve someone to make you happy," Luna said softly. "And well, so do I."

Neville cleared his throat. Luna drifted closer and kissed his cheek.

"We're never getting back together," she said.


End file.
